


Buzzing

by Mewwy



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewwy/pseuds/Mewwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny tries to remember something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzzing

**Author's Note:**

> I used italics to indicate Danny's thoughts.

Danny was standing, watching the scene with a detached eye. He couldn't believe he was able to walk away. Steve's driving had almost killed them _again_ while they had been in another high speed chase. With the Camaro in the shop, again due to the suspension being a mess they had been driving the Silverado for the last few days. Now the Silverado was wrapped around a tree. The HFD had finally gotten the hydrant shut off. Scratching his head, Danny shook it to clear the cobwebs. It hurt a bit, but that wasn't a surprise. The passenger side was completely crushed. _If anyone was in that seat, oh wait I was in that seat._

Comprehension slowly began to dawn on Danny. _I was in that seat_. The vacant look slowly began to dissolve from his face, to be replaced with one of anger. Danny's anger simmered just below the surface. Anger Danny could do, _why am I angry_? He was sure there was a reason for his anger. Danny was confused and it was pissing him off. All he knew was the Silverado was totaled; there was a tree pretty in much in the center of it.

Watching the responders, Danny tried to get a grip on himself. Anger that was simmering below the surface now began to flare higher.  Danny's fists began to clench in anger. Responders were still rushing around. It was as if it wasn't over. _Why are they so frantic? Is there still something happening? Why are they still running around? Why does it even matter?_ Shaking his head again, Danny's anger quieted to a slow boil.

Looking around the area, Danny wasn't sure what he was searching for. The cobwebs still hadn't cleared in his head. _What am I missing? Why can't I remember?_ Staring at the truck, he felt there was something just out of his memory's reach. _Why are they so active?_ _There's just something I am forgetting_ , his anger was flaring again. _Why can't I remember?_

His head hurt; he was sure that was why there were cobwebs. Scratching his head again, Danny's hand came away wet. _Oh yeah, blood. Maybe that was why it's hard to remember._ Danny was struggling to remember. Something was there, just in front of him. Right out of reach. Something, **something that was important**. What was he was struggling to remember?

Rubbing his face, Danny was sure he would remember. _The truck._ He was sure the truck was the key. It was getting harder to breath. _Why am I hurting?_ _Oh yeah,_ taking a quick look at his hand he sees the blood. Danny was sure he shouldn't stop watching the truck. It was important, but he couldn't think, because now, his chest was bothering him. First, the trouble remembering, then, the blood, and now, his chest. _Why are they still running around?_ His anger was flaring. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Maybe, if I just get closer to the Silverado. Maybe that could help. _Wait. Why can't I move? Why was I trying to move?_ He was a detective, dammit. The flash of anger was more intense, but it was making his head hurt. _What was so imperative?_ _Forgotten, what have I forgotten? And missing, something was missing._ The rescuers buzzing around make his head hurt worse. If they would just stop moving around. Danny's chest exploded.

_Stop!_ The anger stopped. The pain stopped. **It just all stopped**. Why couldn't they just stop? They didn't stop. _They. They_. It echoed in his brain. _Why can't I breathe all of the sudden? They didn't stop. Who was they?_ The buzzing continued around the truck. Danny needed to sit. But he couldn't move. _Why can't I move? Why can't I breath? What am I forgetting?_ Danny's chest exploded again.

"Det-," echoed in his head, "-ams." His head hurt. Damn, he wished it would stop. Why couldn't he breathe? _Damn it, why is the Silverado so important?_ "Detec-," the voice echoed loudly. Grabbing his head, Danny tried to block out the sounds, but he had to watch the truck. It was the key.

The responders were buzzing again. Why were they doing that? He was right here. Who were they? "Detective," echoed, "-ams." His chest hurt as bad as his head. Breathing. "Williams." Echo. Buzzing. His anger flared again. Lights flashing brightly. He was going to figure this out. He was "Detective Williams" Sounds, voices echoed loudly and painfully through his whole body.

Danny wanted to yell and scream at the responders. Stop the stupid buzzing around. It was like that his was body was on fire. Every time they started to buzz, it made his head hurt and he couldn't breathe. _Watch the truck. He knew it was the key_ , the Silverado held the clue. "Detective Williams." His chest exploded. Danny staggered and fell to his knees. He moved. He could move.

_The truck. The truck is the key._ Moving slowly, but determinedly, Danny crossed the street to the Silverado. The buzzing again and his chest exploded. He staggered but didn't fall. "Detective Williams, fight," the voice echoed. He wanted to tell them to shut up to leave him alone. Reaching the truck it was empty except for the tree. _What am I missing?_

More buzzing. It was driving him to distraction, making his head hurt worse. Turning, Danny saw the responders just past the tree. His chest exploded again. He staggered. "Dammit Williams!" The echo was louder this time. His head was still hurting, but his chest was killing him. He was having trouble breathing again. Why am I having trouble breathing?

Moving toward the responders, he saw them surround something on the ground. More buzzing. _What the hell is it with that damn buzzing?_ "Breath for me Danny," the voice was clear and soft. His chest exploded. He was on fire. Looking at the scene, Danny fell to his knees. That voice. He knew that voice. _Why, how do I know that voice?_ His head was pounding, and the blood was running down his face, dripping off his chin. He could see the drops on the grass.

Crawling, he had to see, knew it was vital. Knew without a doubt it would give him the answers. "Please, Danno, breathe," the soft voice spoke. It was a beautiful voice. Where was it coming from? Buzzing. More of that damn buzzing. His chest exploded again. Danny was getting tired, after the explosion in his chest his breathing would get bit easier like it was helping him breath, but then breathing would get difficult again like he was choking. _Why couldn't he breathe?_

Buzzing and his chest explodes again. _Must find the voice._ It was essential. The truck had been the key, but that voice. That voice could give him the answer. Stupid buzzing was not letting him find the voice. The voice and his chest explodes. "Ahhh." He could breathe again. _Breathe. Breathing is good._

"Danno, oh thank god." Steve said.

Danny could breathe again. The pain was almost unbearable, his chest was on fire and his head was hammering. But he could breathe. Danny felt better, not so sluggish or lost, and he could breathe. As long as he could breathe, Danny knew it would be okay. _Now I just have to find the voice_.

 

 

Finish


End file.
